


The Child Who Is Not Embraced By The Village Will Burn It Down To Feel Its Warmth (After Becoming President)

by barcodechan



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Betrayal, Fire, War, before like the pogtopia arc, coconut2020, don’t cross post this fic!, im in denial, it goes down, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26927260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barcodechan/pseuds/barcodechan
Summary: The Election Day was one of the most nerve wracking days in all of the history of L’manberg. As everyone was silently working away, a certain fox was gearing up for the Election Day.Fundy stared up at himself in the mirror, sucking in a deep breath. He would win this election. He had too; for Lmanberg, for himself, for everything he could accomplish..A sense of dread as still lingering at the pit of his stomach, however. To say he had voted fairly or told the exact truth during his campaign would be a downright lie.‘Was it a lie?’ Fundy rationalised to himself, it was technically a lie of omission; a lie hiding the truth, so it didn’t really count, right?Whatever was to happen, Fundy knew that he couldn’t let anyone else win. He couldn’t let either of those senile men win, and with Quackity and George in charge, they’d never hear the end of it.This was his only chance to save L’manberg. He and Nikki would build back up the nation, return peace and prosperity to the land.But Fundy.. Fundy wondered, if he went up on that podium, and told his little song and dance.. Would that be all he’d be wanting?..What if Fundy wanted more?
Relationships: actually no me x money plz, no♥️
Comments: 5
Kudos: 48





	The Child Who Is Not Embraced By The Village Will Burn It Down To Feel Its Warmth (After Becoming President)

**Author's Note:**

> shippers plz don’t interact,, it makes me a f r a I. D  
> (Also yes it’s multi chaptered but it doesn’t work on my phone dw)

It was true, the Election Day that everyone had been hyping up had been spreading like wildfire across the land, nobody could stop talking about it. 

Why would they? This determined everything. This could bring a new era of peace, a new era of war, a new era of.. god, who knows what.

Each party member had all eyes on them, nobody could stop gossiping about who they’d be voting for; who they’d want in the office. 

POG2020 was very popular indeed, it was consisting of President WilburSoot and his running mate, Vice President TommyInnit. They had forged the country, that was true.. But there were whispers about how they ran the country, even a conspiracy about them attempting to run a one party system and win by default.

The people’s whispers aside, this conspiracy was thwarted by SWAG2020’s mere existence, who quickly rose up into power after declaring themselves a party. President Quackity and Vice President GeorgeNotFound were no two people to scoff at; they were both incredibly talented and powerful people.. But it didn’t stop people from wondering how much of this campaign they were taking seriously, when only one of the party members showed up to their endorsements.

JSCHLATT2020 was mainly seen as some boring third party, how much damage could one senile old man do anyway? Most people kept Jschlatt’s name out of their mouth, either from ignorance of his existence, or just not taking him in as a threat.

COCONUT2020 was the newest elective party into office, and they seemed to be actually pretty popular. They had a innocent sounding enough campaign, wanting to bake cookies and ice cream for people. With President Fundy and his running mate, Vice President (Or First Lady, I suppose..) Niahchu, working together, what could possibly go wrong..? 

As everyone had gathered for the election debate, whispers gathered as each party member shuffled into position, it was clear that all of them were nervous.

“H..Hey..” Niahchu spoke up, shuffling in her seat as she turned to Wilbur and Quackity. “No matter what, we won’t let this election get the best of us, right?”

Niahchu’s attempts to soften the tension in the room seemed to heighten it, as Wilbur and Quackity seemed to be stuck in a death glare battle, as Tommy nudged Niahchu. 

“It will be fine, Niahchu. Wilbur isnt an idiot, he’s not gonna let this get to his head.” Tommy offered one of his trusty smiles, which he definitely did not use to scam people.

“And what about you? Are you going to not let it get to your head?” Niahchu held back a giggle, as Jschlatt wheezed, shaking his head.

“We can’t let that happen. Innit’s head is too big for already, and if it gets any bigger, I’m going to start up a circus and put Tommy I—“ Jschlatt’s grin got bigger and bigger as he wheezed, attempting to hold back laughter.

“MY HEAD IS PERFECTLY FINE, YOU SENILE OLD MAN, YOU WRINKLY OLD—“ Tommy had immediately taken the bait, allowing himself to get flustered as his face pretty much turned red from rage.

As chaos continued to commence, more and more people butting in to either mess with Tommy, calm him down, or mess with another party member, Fundy couldn’t bring himself to add himself into the conversation.

Fundy felt like he was trapped into his own world, constantly thinking about what he did. Technically, they never said you couldn’t forge votes, but he couldn’t help but feel guilt. A burning sensation seemed to flow through him as he stared at his paws. 

...He had lied about a lot, including to his own running mate, but does that excuse what he was planning if he won? 

The next few minutes seemed to blur, as Wilbur had left to go get the ballot box, everyone seemed to have returned to the silence that plagued them from the beginning.

George and Quackity seemed to be whispering to each other, glancing at Jschlatt, but before they could say anything—

“The ballots have been posted.” Wilbur spoke slowly as he walked onto the podium, furrowing his brow as he stared at the overflowing box.

This seemed to cause everyone to sit upright, excitement clear on everyone’s faces.

Wilbur gestured for everyone to return to their seats, seeming a lot more relaxed, which seemed to only mean good things ahead.

“Coming in fourth place...” Wilbur spoke slowly, a silent relief fueling his drive to continue. “Is JSCHLATT2020.” 

Jschlatt grimaced, his pride clearly stung as he turned around. “This is bullshit. I’m going to bed.” He declared, before dropping onto the podium’s floor, and taking a nap. 

Tommy, who originally was about to shout and scream something along the lines of ‘Suck it, Wrinkly Senile BITCH’ stared in silence as he glanced at Wilbur, who only gestured for Tommy to help Jschlatt to another place to rest, preferably a bed.

Wilbur blinked, as if he blinked hard enough, Jschlatt would magically teleport away to the nearest bed, as he shuffled with the ballots.

“Anyways.. Coming in third place.. It’s SWAG2020!” Wilbur grinned from ear to ear, his eyes burning with excitement as he turned to Quackity and George. 

Quackity gasped loudly. “THATS BULLSHIT! I HAVE THE FATTEST ASS IN THE CABINET, HOW COULD I LOSE?” He declared, as George covered his face in embarrassment, more for Quackity’s statement, then loosing.

“F-FF-FLATTY MCFLATTERSON.” Jschlatt spluttered out as he was carried to like, a bed. Or maybe a hospital. Most likely a retirement home.

Quackity huffed, grabbing George’s arm and linking with him. “We can leave now, and we can.. Actually, this means we don’t have to deal with wars if wars occur, right?”

George paused, before slowly nodding as the duo glanced at Tommy.

“Well, Quackity..?” George hummed softly, tilting his glasses as he winked at Quackity. “I say we dodged a bullet.” George snickered, before quietly walking off alongside Quackity, to sit amongst the audience.

TommyInnit clearly seemed to think about running after them, but it was clear from the expression Wilbur quickly shot at him, that his decision would not be the best idea.

The audience seemed to grow tense, who could it be? Who would win the election? 

Their questions were soon answered as Wilbur stared once again at the ballots, taking in a deep breath. 

“In second place is...” Wilbur smiled at Nikki and Fundy, before looking back towards the ballots.

“In second place is POG2020.” Wilbur breathed out, his heart beginning to race as cheers burst from among the crowd, everyone began to go crazy.

Nikki ran up to Fundy, grabbing his paw and lifting it in excitement. “WE WON! WE WON! WE WON!”

And as if the world had turned upside down, Fundy remained speechless, just staring to the crowd.

To their crowd of people.

To their citizens.

Fundy watched as a gobsmacked Tommy and silent Wilbur slowly made their ways back to the audiences seats without a fuss, as Fundy could hear his heart beating in his head.

Nikki gently put her hand on his shoulder. “Are you okay?” She whispered to him, worry growing on her face.

“I feel better then ever.” He whispered back as he walked up to the microphone, his tail swaying back and forth from excitement. 

The room had gone silent as the crowd eagerly awaited their new presidents first decree, this would surely bring about a new era of peace, and maybe cookies and ice cream. 

Fundy stared out to his citizens, before awkwardly tapping the mic to make sure it was working.

The second the feedback played back, Fundy’s ears flattened, but at least he knew now it was playing.

“I give a warm hello to our new citizens.” Fundy spoke fondly as he gripped onto the microphone, excitement still clearly overwhelming him as he continued to stare at everyone in the crowd.

“I understand that you all are most likely worried about the future of this country, and quite frankly, I can’t blame you.” Fundy sighed, removing his goggles as he glanced to the honestly ugly looking area.

“SHUT THE-“ Tommy immediately shouted back, before being pretty much muffled by seven different people, stopping the child’s rampage.

“Now.. There is no need to worry. I understand you all have issues and worries and I want you all to know right off the bat that I understand.” Fundy lowered his head, holding his goggles to his chest as an Ernest sign that he cared.

“I understand how it feels to be ridiculed, to be isolated from your peers and to not be taken seriously, after all, look at my uniform. They couldn’t give me more then a crayon suit despite the fact that I helped found this nation, wether they like it or not.” Fundy huffed, the look of pure neutrality somewhat unnerved the audience, as he waved his paw, as if words could be waved away like smoke.

“Now, I understand that you must do what you must do to survive in a world like that, my father, despite working hard to run from the Dream SMP, unwittingly became the Dream SMP.” His eyes scanned the crowd as he looked for a particular face.

“Now, as my first decree, I want it to show that I am willing to forgive and to understand. Eret, may you please come to the stand?” 

All eyes turned to Eret, who seemed rather shocked about this, as he slowly made his way to the podium, as murmurs between the founders arose.

“Eret is a great example. He only did what he had to do to claim a kingdom of his own, all that was similar to my own father. I don’t believe that he should be exiled a moment longer.”

This idea seemed to leave the founders reeling, Wilbur quickly shooting up and attempting to find the right words.

“I- Fundy, no! You can’t! He’s everything that our nation doesn’t stand for! You’re young, you don’t know the impact you’ll have—“

Fundy raised a paw to Wilbur, causing the man to fall silent. “Wilbur. It’s not your nation anymore. Be quiet.”

Wilbur slowly sunk down, a defeated look on his face as he mumbled something incomprehensible to Tommy.

Fundy grinned, as he grabbed Nikki and Eret’s hand, raising them all together ceremoniously.

“For an era of peace!” Fundy declared, as Nikki and Eret laughed.

“For an era of peace!” The three of them declared together, as they raised their hands higher with each baited breath.

Together they’d create an era of peace, of serenity.

And together they’d watch it all go down in a blaze of glory.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I will be updating my other works soon but for October I’m trying to get all my drafts out the way so :D
> 
> Oh yeah go say hi to me on twt:  
> @barcodesenpai


End file.
